Dreams
by shanacus
Summary: Thalia&Luke//"Our dreams of a world without monsters. You weren’t supposed to become one Luke!” Thalia finally has a chance to tell Luke everything she ever wanted to.


_**Dreams**_

Thalia watched curiously as the figure of a tall blonde hair boy with a thin scar upon his face slowly approached her. Her watch was curious, of course, because there was something a bit odd about their surroundings. Everything was stark white; the only visible form of color was the image of Luke that kept thudding towards her, like a blur becoming clearer and clearer. Finally he was before her, his image sharp and tangible, like she could touch him. Yet she did not want to. Not anymore. She looked up at him, straight in the eye, her own filled with hatred. This was her chance to say all the things she had wanted to say. Finally he would listen. Finally He would know what he had done to her. But before she could open her mouth, Luke began to speak;

"I can't believe you joined the Hunters."

Thalia's jaw literally dropped.

"You can't-you can't believe I what!?" She spluttered angrily.

"You said you would never join them Thalia. Never."

The look in Luke's eyes was almost hurt. _Almost. _

"Yeah? Well you said you would never leave me. Never."

"Thalia if this is about when you died Thalia you know I-"

"That's not what this about. Not right now."

"Then what-?"

"You wanna know why I joined the hunt Luke? I joined the hunt because once upon a time there was a boy who I thought would never let me down. The he joined fucking Kronos and that _did _let me down. Just like the hunters said he would."

Luke winced, like the words had physically hurt him. All Thalia wanted to do was cry. She wanted to drop to her hands and knees and scream and sob and wonder where it all had gone wrong. _Where Luke had gone wrong. _

"Thalia I thought you wanted this. Remember those nights," Thalia shook her head furiously, begging him not to go further. "Those nights when Annabeth was sleeping and we were keeping watch. You cursed them, you cursed them too!"

"_I was a kid," _Thalia hissed. "A kid , Luke. There comes a time where we all have to grow up and not throw a temper tantrum just because Daddy's not around. Sometimes you just have to take it and work for what you know will be better for everyone else and not just YOU. You're a selfish child Luke."

She had never seen Luke so angry before. His nostrils flared and his face turned red. For a split second Thalia thought he just might hit her. But that was before she started crying.

"I died for you Luke! How could you do this to me!? You promised! YOU PROMISED! And you poisoned me. You fucking poisoned me. And you fought me and I- I just can't…what happened to you? What happened to the boy who stayed up late with me and talked about our DREAMS? Our dreams of a world without monsters. You weren't supposed to become one Luke!"

Luke just stared at her, he wasn't providing much encouragement, but once Thalia started she couldn't stop.

"I trusted you and I loved you but I guess it just wasn't enough. I guess it just wasn't e-fucking-nough because you just had to run off and ruin EVERTHING! Like you always do! You ruin everything Luke and I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate-"

But Thalia could not finish. It's rather hard to yell at someone while they kiss you. Luke had grabbed her face without warning, and slammed his lips into hers. Memories flooded back to Thalia. Back to the first night they had kissed, when Thalia was bandaging a wound Luke had received from fighting one of the various beasts they had encountered. And back to their last kiss before Thalia had gone off to make her last stand. She wanted it back, she wanted it all back. But she forced herself away. She slapped Luke straight across the face.

"Don't touch me."

Her words shot out like acid, but Luke's face remained emotionless. Almost like he had given up.

"I just wanted to taste you one more time,"

Luke's image retreated, blurring into the empty white void.

Thalia fell to the floor to cry, but instead woke with a start. She was in her bed. She was with the Hunters. And she was crying. Thalia wiped her eyes and scolded herself.

"It was only a dream."

* * *

Um yeah so that was my first attempt at a Percy Jackson fic. Thoughts would be much appreciated and constructive criticism so I know where to improve. **Bee-tee-dubs, I don't own Percy Jackson :) **


End file.
